he sees an angel
by Wendy with a gun
Summary: inuyasha and sesshomaru fall for 2 girls not for both just one each who are step sisters. the 2girls hold deep secrets and simularitties like the men. but what happens when they enter a forest of nightmares and naraku enterferes, thats where book 2 comes
1. Chapter 1

**He sees an angel (inuyasha/ sesshomaru)**

**By: Liz strong**

By the look in inuyasha's face, he never seen someone like this. He had been stomping off, kagome had gotten in a fight with him and jumped down the well and as stupid as he was, he threw a tree after her. Now there was no way for her to return with out her having trouble, like he needed her. Now in-front of him stood a girl around 15 she had on a pink and purple kimono with green and blue tie-die leaf designs on it. She had her long brown hair in a bun, with a few strands falling in her face, she had on a black, brown, green, and other colored striped bow tied to her stomach, she was running and stopped by a tree panting, she stood up straight then kneeled down picking berries, into her tin can like bucket the blue and red berries clinked.

" eih kage dear you pick thi berries" keadea asked walking, more like limping up, the girl stood up smiling handing the priestess the berries.

" good, dear ye may go off, but be careful ye demons may take" the old woman warned.

" ill be careful priestess keadea" kage said bowing giving her the berries walking towards the trees inuyasha was in. he watched her pass by in the same field he watched kikyo in many years ago. She looked up and smiled at him, waving

"hi, inuyasha right, keadea told me a lot about you" she said walking up.

" yea i'm inuyasha what you want" he said trying to hide his curiosity from her.

Sesshomaru walked with the two he always did, as he heard a roar from a huge demon and a body drop dead before him.

" damn it he died before I took out his soul" a voice from a woman cursed. Sesshomaru glared as a girl around 18 walked on top of the demon, she had long flowing red, brown hair. She had a short red kimono with metal armor covered it along with a metal wing shaped ring around her right leg. She had on metal gloves over red silk ones, and a red sash wrapped and tied in the back, wind blew as she looked down, her hair and sash blew in the wind.

" demon, who are you" she barked jumping down landing in front of him, only a few feet from him, and her had a little height on her.

" I am lord sesshomaru, move" he stated walking she pulled out her sword.

" oh whoawhoa wait… you dare order me around" she mocked with the look of' sarcastic hurtness'

" you pathetic human step aside" he growled.

" human yes, pathetic you have it backwards, you are the pathetic one" she mocked pointing her sword towards him.

"Die" he growled running at her, he pulled out his tokijen, running at her, as she pulled out hers. She smirked and ran right back and skidded to a stop after she slashed, she turned and saw his stomach bleeding, and her left arm was bleeding.

"You know you're the first to do that" she stated turning to him and slashed the air a black wind pushed and cut sesshomaru into a tree. He ran back at her, she was sent back by the pressure of it, taking out his tenseiga, he slashed again; a blue large wind came crashing into her. Flying back into a different tree, she slide down and looked up glaring she stood up, stumbling a little then up straight her hair in her face.

"Die demon" she hissed and spun around slashing the air as a large black tornado came crashing into sesshomaru, flying off he landed on a tree top as the girl was right in front of him she stabbed him hard through the stomach, he glared and grabbed her by the neck, claws glowing green. She smirked,

"Dark death" she growled and both of them fell back unconscious.

_Chapter 2_

"Hi I'm kage" she said smiling, he looked at her weird.

"so where is the team, keadea told me a lot about each of them" she stated looking around, just as a monk and demon slayer came strolling up to them.

"Oh hello fair madden may I ask you to-" but he was whacked hard upside the head before he finished.

"womanizing miroku I'm guessing" she stated laughing a little.

"how did you know my name" the monk asked.

"I am lady keadea's helper" she said bowing,

"you smell like something other then a priestess in training" inuyasha prompted, jumping down.

" well I have voodoo powers so since you are a half demon I probably smell like a zombie with herbs over it" she joked laughing a little, inuyasha nodded. She smiled at them,

"well lady keadea will want me back now, it was nice meeting you guys, please visit whenever you can" she stated bowing and walking off, miroku was rubbing his head, sango was cursing but inuyasha watched as the girl left, she was so different from kikyo and kagome. She smelled like death and herbs and like a priestess but she seemed like she was hiding something, but what.

That night

Inuyasha sat on the roof of keadea's house, keadea said kage would be out soon.

"yes inuyasha" kage asked walking out, her hair was down to the back of her legs, and she was wearing a simple black and silver kimono, barefoot, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"huh...oh" he apologized and jumped down. Facing her, she was not facing him though.

"why does your aura feel stronger then what you say you are?" he asked.

Sesshomaru woke up in a fog, and his head felt like he was hit with a boulder over and over again.

"your awake" came the girls voice she kneeled by him, then whacked him up-side the head.

"what did you do that trick was suppose to murder you, not nock you out, it knocked me out too, what did you do" she hissed glaring, he couldn't see her but could smell her as strong as ash on his nose, she was all up in his face.

"You wench, you did something to me I can't see" he growled clawing at her; she grabbed his arm and forced it back down.

"Me, I did squat, your eyes will adjust soon, same thing happened to me" she mumbled, getting up then falling back down on him. He flinched, his abs hut worse then when inuyasha almost murdered him.

"get…." He stopped, his vision came back and her head hit his chin, and her hand was pushing against his arm, she was covered in-bruises. But he was worse, blood covered him, the knife she stabbed him with was in a bowl of crystal water with a hint of red. His chest was bandaged.

"I healed you while my vision was still a little foggy, so sorry if it's not the best, my sisters the doctor not me" she whined getting off and limping to her knees. She took a deep breath and put her hand over her stomach she lifted her armor and she looked at her bandages, they were soaked in crimson color, she wrapped more around her taking off her armor and put it by his.

"oww, hurts don't it, takes me at least a day to recover from it, and demons take it worse so you might take longer" she whispered, her voice was small and hushed a little now, from the fight it was obvious her throat and neck hurt, so did his.

He lay back taking deep breaths.

'how could mire human do such damage?' he thought, closing his eyes.

"you know….your the only demon I've fought that ….made me tired" she huffed, taking breaths between phrases. He nodded; she laid down also and closed her eyes.

"why did you heal me, instead of let me die?" he asked,

"I couldn't let my only worthy opponent die after a tie, next time we meet I want a rematch" she sighed" after we get some rest" she added.

He nodded then for once he felt like sleeping.


	2. promises and healing

disclaimer : dont own inuyasha but the girls are mine

Chapter 3

Kage sighed then looked at him, grabbing his arm, dragging him with her to the back of the house.

"ok promise you won't tell the villagers or keadea" she ordered.

"I promise" he stated looking at her straight in the eye.

"well my sister is a demon hunter, she's a warrior, well she knew I need something to keep me protected, so she made me this" she began, holding out her wrist, it was a black with a silver nail in it, it was a bracelet.

" this is made from the leathery skin of a snake demon, claw of a dragon demon, and evil and good of angels, it helps me control my power, my sister had one but she turned it into a mighty sword, since she needed one more then me" she finished taking a deep breath,

"now you know, don't tell" she pleaded. inuyasha nodded she put the sleeve over the bracelet.

"well goodnight inuyasha" she stated turning, and walking to the front, just as an ice cold wind came by.

"inuyasha its cold, do you and your friends want to stay inside with me and keadea?" she asked. He shrugged, and then went off to find them.

'can I trust him with my secret, good thing the flower dance is coming soon I can tell sister' she thought walking inside building up the fire more.

Rin was sitting by them both as they slept then the girl sat up so fast it woke sesshomaru up, a wind came by carrying sakura petals into her hair, she was in a cold sweat.

"noo" she whispered shaking her head. She took a deep breath and looked around,

"hi I'm Rin who are you?" rin asked perked up all over people like usual.

"names kani" she mumbled, she sighed and tried to get up but fell, she bit her lip so she didn't yell. Sesshomaru smelled blood; she laid back and lifted her top little her wound opened again.

"great" she whined in pain. Rin grabbed some more wraps knelling by her.

"hold still kani" she said with a little panic. As she wrapped more on her, kani closed her eyes tight.

"human let out the pain if you need too"

"I have a name its kani and no a warrior never lets their pain out unless need to, and i'm …fine" she squealed in pain. She gulped and it was noticeable she was holding back tears, sesshomaru was enjoying it a little then again it was sad that she was in so much pain and wouldn't let it out.

"damn it human…let it out" he barked as she screamed as he touched her, he saw her arm; it was purple and bleeding a little in an x like shape.

"THERE YOU HAPPY IM IN PAIN ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" she screamed at him, a few tears glaring in her eyes.

The bleeding stopped but her few whimper were heard she crawled to a tree, leaning against it. Sesshomaru sighed and looked somewhere else.

'damn it that human is gonna…..too late' he thought as rin started crying and hugging kani softly.

"I'm so sorry" rin sobbed clutching to her; kani winced in pain then patted her.

"no…no you saved me, you should be proud, it's my fault I'm hurt" she stated putting on a painful smile; rin smiled and hugged her but was careful of her cuts and bruises.

Chapter 4

Kage walked in and sat on a pillow against a wall taking deep breaths, she was sort of panicking, and she was worried about the demon spilling her beans.

"oui inuyasha please come in" (oui is a weird way for like example' hey dude' 'oui dude' it's a sign of laziness or accent)

"thank you" miroku stated smiling at the warm fire, sitting near it. Inuyasha watched kage that whole night till when everyone was asleep.

"what are you staring at inuyasha" she hissed under her breath so he could hear it but not wake anyone up.

"wha…oh, I was staring into the wall not at you"  
"yea right, don't deny it I noticed your eyes"

"what are ye doing at this hour kage" keadea asked walking out, she pointed at him,

"bugging him for bugging me" she whispered harshly. Inuyasha glared and crossed his arms looking the other way, kage waited till keadea went back to sleep, to sneak on inuyasha. She walked up to him then pushed him hard and fast he fell over, she had to clamp her hand over his mouth so he didn't yell.

"hush…hush no need to wake up the others" she prompted so only he heard.

"what the hell was that for" he growled at her, she dragged him out of the hut.

"your big mouth is gonna wake them... now why were you staring at me?"

Sesshomaru watched as kani played many child games with rin, without moving. He sighed and she looked over at him, she limp/crawled over to him.

"sesshomaru?" she asked.

He looked at her with blank eyes.

"so what are you going to do once we heal?" she re-asked.

"I shale leave and be on my way I don't care what you do or go"

"are you heading towards a village were there's a priestess named keadea?" she stated.

"if my half-breed brother inuyasha is there, maybe" was all he said, before he looked at her, she was staring at the sky.

"when I said my sister was the healer, well she's a priestess, and well she's my adopted sister but were still related by blood a little" she added.

"are you going to see your brother for the flower dance?"

"what is that" he asked, she looked at him a smiled sweetly.

"its when the flowers and petals dance in the fields making your old family able to see you, its were you share your secrets for that year since the last one, me and her do it every year" she whispered so rin and jaken didn't hear, she just noticed jaken at least 5 minutes ago, she called him a disturbing piece of flesh.

Sesshomaru nodded, her sword started to get a pulse, she pulled it out and it floated to the air and a black flash came from it.

"what the?" she asked.

Chapter 5

"I have my reasons-" she cut him off

"Oh give me a damn break with this crap, tell me the real damn reason your staring damn it or ill" she hissed razing her arms.

"You'll what" he mocked.

"ill-" now she was cut off.

"Couldn't you love birds talk at a more decent hour" miroku interrupted.

"LOVE BIRDS" they exclaimed and looked at each other then inuyasha went in to kill him, followed by kage.

"Why you…monk your dead" kage cursed and whacked him hard upside the head with a stick she found. Chasing him, hitting him even harder, every time she caught him, Inuyasha snickered, kage glared at him

"Want some too puppy" she growled. He glared and was about to go after her, when keadea walked out yawning.

"Kage will ye please go to bed"

"Ok tell inuyasha to stop staring and miroku to stop being a dickhead" she cursed walking into the hut and laying against the wall, staring at it too.

Inuyasha went in after whacking miroku upside the head; he sat down and stared out the window, miroku back into his spot.

Kani stood up staring at the blade, then fell but sesshomaru stood and caught her steadying her.

"Damn what is happening" she cursed.

"Id ask you the same question" he stated grabbing for the sword, but like inuyasha's it electrified him.

"It only lets me hold it" she said and reached and grabbed it, but the blade keep pulsing. She hobbled with it till it finally lifted her up into the air, floating above the trees, sesshomaru followed close behind. It flashed and went in an angle down, heading toward a village very dark. It landed in-front of a hut, sesshomaru smelled his half-breed brother, and kani could sense her sister.

She didn't want to wake her, but then sesshomaru walked in and before she knew it a boy with long white silver hair came running out, wearing a red outfit, and dog ears.

"Were is his tail?" She asked staring at him, till she was hugged from behind.

"KANI" kage exclaimed,

"Damn kage kill me why don't you" kani sighed hugging her back.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha were off at it while kage and kani exchanged some things that happened.

"I was slaying a demon, then I met sesshomaru, he is actually a great opponent" kani sighed taking a sip of kage's tea.

"I came to work for keadea; it's been great, practicing my powers, then bring out my priestess powers, I met inuyasha and half of his gang, I've yet to see this kagome girl, and that miroku is a real pain, and well other then that nothing" kage said, starting to laugh.

"Sounds like our lives are exactly like we thought they would be with a few exceptions" kani whined laughing a little.

"Yea, so why are you still hanging with sesshomaru?" kage asked, a little suspicious about her sisters friend.

"To tell you the truth I have no clue what-so-ever" she sighed, laying back.

"Why are you hanging with inuyasha?" kani asked with the same tone as her sister had.

"Same reason, I guess the guys have some kind of barrier around us" kage stated looking at her sister, they both fell over laughing.

"YEA RIGHT" they exclaimed laughing harder. Sesshomaru and inuyasha seemed to have stopped to listen to the conversation, well all they heard was, yea right. They were few fries short of a McDonald's happy meal, with giant swords faced at each other.

Kani and kage looked up at them and almost busted out laughing again but controlled themselves.

"Well sis we still have a week till flower dance, so ill see you then" kani stated standing up and brushing herself off. Sesshomaru glared at inuyasha,

"We will finish this later" he growled as kani and sesshomaru left.


	3. revenge

disclaimer : i dont own inuyasha but i own kage and kani

Chapter 6

Kage waved and looked at inuyasha,

"What was that for" he blurted out putting his sword back.

"What do you mean?" kage stated acting innocent.

"Who was she, and why were you too laughing?" He restated.

"She was my sister kani and we were laughing at you thank you very much" she hissed, turning to her back arms crossed.

"Lets go to bed" he stated walking in, she followed then stopped so did he.

"Wait… when I start following you?" kage asked confused.

"I don't know, I guess from kagome not being here I guess you took her place" he informed her walking in.

"Oh… still doesn't explain why im following him, or why I feel so tired" she yawned walking in.

THAT MORNING ( dun, dun, dun)

Inuyasha woke up to find kage right next to him, he jumped and woke her, and she jumped too.

" WHAT THE HELL" she exclaimed, she looked around, everyone else was gone.

" They left us laying like that" she whispered a little worried.

" Why were you sleeping next to me?" inuyasha asked a little freaked.

" HOW THE FLIP SHOULD I KNOW" she yelled, flailing her arms.

Kani woke to see golden eyes staring back at her, she slide/jumped back.

" WHOA WHAT THE…" she whined freaked, sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

" Finally you woke up" he said with a tone of impatience.

" Wait… why you were staring at me"

"I liked the way you made faces" he mocked standing up.

" Ha-ha very funny" she stated sarcastically.

"Rin's been waiting" he prompted, she got up. She sighed and walked to the fire and got trampled by rin, wincing a little kani hugged her back.

"Still have pain human" sesshomaru mocked.

"No… she just surprised me and im a little stiff" she hissed at him sitting rin in her lap.

"Hmm" was all she got from sesshomaru, before her and rin started eating some fish.

She sighed once she was done then remembered something.

" Why am I stay with you?" She asked in a tired and confused tone.

"Because I and sesshomaru-sama want you here" rin blurted out finishing her fish.

Sesshomaru didn't even attempt to say he didn't, or did.

Kani rolled her eyes, she felt so loved, NOT!

" So rin where are you and sesshomaru-sama going" she stated pointing out that sesshomaru had not said that they were leaving.

" Were going to the village later, after me and you discuss something" sesshomaru proclaimed standing up. Kani raised a brow then got up and followed.

Chapter 7

Kage and inuyasha glared and inuyasha got up, along with kage she was gonna get up in his face and yell, for some reasons more then others. Just as she was in his face eyes like daggers keadea bumbled her into him. Their lips crashed, and she went wide eyed and pulled back, blushing madly.

" KEADEA IM GONNA GET YOU" kage screamed chasing the old woman.

" Now child please calm down, ye be careful" keadea panicked scudding away. Inuyasha stood there wide eyed, besides kagome he had not kissed anyone before. It felt so weird coming from her, he turned and ran after her.

" KEADEA YOU OLD WIND BAG THAT WASN'T FUNNY " kage yelled chasing the old woman until she got away into the woods hiding behind miroku, kage glared and pouted.

" What happened kage" miroku asked a little more confused then normal.

" That old lady made me kiss inuyasha" she looked at the smirking monk.

" What?" she asked backing up a little.

"You like inuyasha don't you" he mocked poking her.

"No…I don't…bye" she panicked and ran right back for the hut, ramming into someone.

"Kage" inuyasha asked confused, she looked up and blushed .

"Today is not my day" she whined getting up.

Sesshomaru and kani stood by a tree,

" What do you want sesshomaru?" she asked uninterested.

"3 things, rin wants you to stay are you, what was last night about, and what did she mean by barrier" he stated in his blank' im a high status then you' voice.

Kani fell over laughing, sesshomaru raised a brow, and she sat up taking a breath, then stood up.

"Sure ill stay, I was with my sister I haven't seen for a year and a half, and it was a joke" she mocked putting her fists on her hips.

" A barrier that was keeping you near me?" he restated from his memory, kani laughed slightly, then look up at him.

" she was wondering why if we tried to kill each other why we are staying together like partners, and she made a joke about you putting a barrier around me not letting me leave" she joked poking him in the chest. She turned and walked away, then turned to him.

" Coming?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and walked up to her and into the camp site.


End file.
